A Song Only For You
by AllenWalkerXTrainHeartnet
Summary: (Adopted from SunshineProject) Lelouch is dead right? Or so everyone thinks. But what happens when a year after his death a certain singer makes Suzaku feel uneasy. Who is this person? Why does he seem overly familiar to him? What will happen? (First Code Geass Fanfiction) Boy x Boy Original Story called "Reunion with a singer" Don't like, don't read. Ratings may change to M
1. Chapter 1 A Familiar Song

Suzaku was life was boring and dull. His life as Zero was finally taking it toll on him. In fact his role as Zero was Basically over. Nunnally took over everything and all he had to do was protect her. As for the Black Knights they were also unneeded and had disband. Suzaku lay on his bed in deep thought.

_A peaceful world peace as it is I really miss those times with Milly and the rest of the student council. Lelouch why did you have to die.I didn't even get the chance to tell you that_ I...

Suzaku's thought was interrupted by the sound of the door bell. After he became Zero he bought his own home that was near Llyod and Cecile's house. They were one of the very few who knew he was alive and was Zero. No one would ever go knocking at his door unless it was Nunnally or Llyod with Cecile.

"Coming just wait a second." Shouted Suzaku as he quickly put on a pair of black jeans and a plain white shirt over his well toned chest. Suzaku quickly ran down his staircase. He opened his door to find Nunnally and Cecile. Nunnally was the 100th Empress of Britannia so she had to wear a sat on her old blue wheelchair she had when she was still Nunnally Lamperouge not Nunnally vi Britannia the current Empress. She wore a white sundress with a few layers of ruffles at the end of her wore white flats a pair of black sunglasses and a sunhat. Cecile wore a orange short sleeved midi dress.

"Hi Suzaku." Chirped two sweet voices.

"Hello your Highness, Miss Cecile. So what brings you guys here?"

" Suzaku Kururugi I am telling you for the millionth time please call me Nunnally."

"Okay okay your Highnes...I mean Nunnally." Suzaku gave her a forced smile. It was so obvious he forcing that it looked strangely funny.

"Hahaha Suzaku I think you shouldn't force...hahaha...yourself to smile...haha...like that." Giggled Cecile.

Suzaku sighed in defeat. "Okay I get it."

"Anyway Suzaku I was wondering would you like to come shopping with me and Miss Cecile? We finally have free time and we haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Sure Nunnally just wait a moment I need to put on my disguise." With that said 5 minutes later the brunet was wearing a black wig with the same hair style as his natural hair. He wore a pair of sunglasses on his head and wore blue contacts.

"Lets go Nunnally, Miss Cecile."

* * *

"Hm...Where should we go first Nunnally, Miss Cecile?"

"Hm...Miss Cecile do you mind if I choose?"

"No of course not your Highne...I mean Nunnally."

"Suzaku can we please do to the music store first."

"Sure Nunnally. I didn't know you were into music."

"Oh you see I quite like this one band."

"Oh I the way Nunnally want me push you. Your hands are going to get tired soon if you keep pushing yourself around."

"How about when we're in stores so I don't accidentally knock something over and break stuff."

"Got it Nunnally."

* * *

When they arrived Suzaku started to push Nunnally around going in which ever direction she pointed Cecile went off to look her own all of a sudden a shrill scream could be heard within the store.

"OMG They have the new CD from "Black Royalty" Screamed some random girl.

"Isn't Coco just amazing.I love her guitar solos. I wish I could meet her. " Screamed another girl.

"Don't you just love Kuro's voice. He sounds like an angel.I would love for him to be my boyfriend. " Said another fan girl dreamily.

"Black Royalty's new CD! Suzaku please can you wheel me over there." Nunnally's eyes were shinning so brightly like a child with a new pet.

"Of course Nunnally. So I take that "Black Royalty" Is the band you quite like."

"Yeah Suzaku! Haven't you ever heard of them." It looked like Nunnally's Fan Girl mode was on not that Suzaku ever knew she of all people would have one.

"No I've never heard of them. I can see they are quite popular as you somehow managed to get the last copy."

"Yeah I'll let you listen to it when we get back to your house."

"Eh! You're coming to my house."

"Didn't Miss Cecile tell you."

"No...she didn't tell me. Oh well you're welcome anyway."

"Thanks." Nunnally flashed him a gentle smile.

"Anyway Suzaku Black Royalty is made up of 5 people. There's Coco on the guitar. She is really skilled and the only female in the band. She is well known throughout pizza company's for being a great costumer and a great critic. She has long black hair with almost waist length hair and golden eyes."

_Golden eyes huh. That reminds me of C.C._

"Then there is Ryu who is on the bass. He dark green hair and eyes. He is 186cm making the tallest out of the band. He's so cool and calm, apparently he is really popular with animals."

_Wow Nunnally how do you remember all of this?_

"Next is Shinn lets see...well Shinn has black hair and reddish chestnut eyes. He's known for being very hot-tempered and stubborn. He's on the drums."

_Nunnally please snap out of your Fan girl mode. _Suzaku was starting to overload from the information.

"Then there's the baby face of the band Ruka. But everyone calls him Ruru. He's 180cm and he is very cute and kind. Again he too is very popular with animals. Ryu and Ruka sat next to each other a Zoo full of animals would most likely rush to them. Ruru is often seen with a white rabbit in his hands. He has blond hair that parts in the middle and has light blue eyes. He's half French. He plays the key board."

_Wow! Nunnally you must really like this band._

"And last but not least the jewel of the band...Their singer Kuro. He has Dark brown hair and gorgeous baby blue eyes. He is 176cm and has the voice of an angel. He loves chess and is know as the "Black Prince" throughout the chess players of the world. He has the most fans out of the whole band and everyone loves him. Rumours say that even men fall for him. I wouldn't be surprised."

"Anyway Nunnally how about we find Miss Cecile so we can go get some lunch together."

"That sounds good Suzaku."

Suzaku was quite glad that she didn't get too upset. _That's "kuro" is really similar to Lelouch. When Nunnally talked about him it seemed like she was thinking about Lulu. We really miss you Lulu. I really miss you Lulu. I'm so sorry._

* * *

As for Miss Cecile she ran into Llyod in the store and he dragged her off shopping with him. She knew Suzaku and Nunnally would worry so she quickly sent a message to Suzaku.

"Llyod why do I have to go with you! I was shopping with Nunnally and Suzaku! Llyod do you hear me."

Llyod just tuned out Cecile's complaints and hummed a merry tune while dragging Cecile in the Direction of a Factor that produced the material they used for his precious Lancelot. It was going to be a long terrible day for Cecile.

* * *

"Ah! Nunnally I've got a text from Miss Cecile."

"Oh what does it say?"

"Lets see..."

* * *

**To:Suzaku**

**From: Miss Cecile**

**Subject: Where I am**

_Suzaku tell Nunnally that I won't be shopping with her today anymore. I ran into Llyod and now he's dragging me to who knows where. XP_

_Anyway you guys can continue shopping without me. Also Suzaku I forgot to tell you but can Nunnally please go to your house afterwards. _

_What's that? You said yes thanks! :)_

_Bye bye _

_P.S Take Nunnally home afterwards ok thanks! tell Nunnally I'm sorry and I said bye. :)_

_Also when I'm finished with Llyod you won't be seeing him for a good couple of weeks. :) _

* * *

"Well that's what she says." Suzaku Sweatdropped at that message while Nunnally was laughing.

They went up to the counter and bought the CD then went to a cafe for lunch thy went back to Suzaku's house.

"Suzaku where is your CD player or Radio?"

"Oh Nunnally let me do it."

Suzaku pushed Nunnally into the dinning. His house looked exactly the same as the house Nunnally lived in with Lelouch. The only difference was the bedrooms were upstairs. Suzaku grabbed his radio that was in the kitchen and put it on the dinning table. He put in the CD into his radio and play.

**_The monochrome blows_**

**_Through our colourless encounter_**

**_I shall entrust each of my pains to you_**

**_The unforgiving Autumn,_**

**_Which forcefully traces my scars, comes_**

**_While your cool fingers still beckon me_**

Suzaku closed his eyes_. The song...why does it seem so familiar_. It sounded really good so far. The beat was nice and catchy. He was sure he had heard it somewhere but where. _Why do I feel so sad but warm?_

**_After I'd melted, you tenderly save_**

**_The troublesome, icy me_**

**_And toy around with me with a kiss_**

**_Nevertheless, I search for a single form of love_**

**_Your dried eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond_**

**_If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like_**

**_Together we concealed our pale selves; the moon is hiding too_**

_Why? Why is it that these lyrics seem so familiar to me? I feel as if this song has something to do with me. Why?_

Suzaku's train of thought was cut sort by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Suzaku turned off the radio.

"Zero here."Suzaku said with a deep commanding voice.

"Okay I no need to worry I will take Nun... Her Highness there as well. Thank you."

"Suzaku who was that?"

"Time for business Your Highness we have to go to the Pendragon Imperial Palace."

"Okay. What happened?"

"I don't know but it's something good. Schneizel sounded excited. Please excuse me while I change Your Highness."

"Okay take your time Suzaku."

* * *

**At the Pendragon Imperial Palace Garden**

"Your Highness looks like we will be having a tea party outside."

"That sounds nice."

Suzaku was in his full Zero seated himself next to Nunnally who was parked neatly in the place of one of the seats.

"Hello Nunnally and Zero."

Nunnally looked at a blond tall man dressed finely with beautiful violet eyes just like her and _Lelouch_ her dear brother who sacrificed himself for world peace.

"Hello Schneizel onii-san." Nunnally gave him a warm welcoming smile.

"Would you like some tea Your Highnesses and Zero?" Asked Sayako sweetly.

"Yes please."They all chimed.

Nunnally took a sip of her tea and stared at the Rose garden surrounding them. After a while she looked at her brother.

"So what's the exciting news?" She asked excitedly.

Suzaku looked shocked but of course no one could see as he was wearing his mask. It was so rare for Nunnally to be so excited.

"Well Nunnally before we get to that...Zero or should I say Suzaku. You can take off your mask no one will see and besides doesn't Sayako know already. It's been a while since I last saw was it again? I think around the time you revealed you were Zero the to the royalty."

"Well I guess Your Highness." Suzaku took off his mask.

"How were you planning to have your tea and snacks with a mask on?Geez. Anyway Nunnally we will be having the Grand meeting here this year so none of the servants except Sayako who will by you is allowed in here."

"Is that you hear that you're free that day Suzaku. And here I thought you had more exciting news. Suzaku said you sounded excited over the phone." Nunnally pouted cutely.

"Your Highness I really did hear him really excited."

"Boo! That was not very exciting the news." Nunnally was now being all playful teasing Suzaku.

"Wah! Your Highness I really did hear him all excited." Whined Suzaku.

"I know I was just teasing you Suzaku. Your so cute sometimes." Giggled Nunnally.

"Ahem! Anyway Nunnally the real reason why I'm so excited is because I get to tell you this. That band that you love so much is coming as a guest band and Suzaku here is still required to come as he will entertain the band."

"Band I love so much?"

"Yeah um...what was it called again Royal Black or something."

"You mean Black Royalty!"

"Yeah that the one."

"KYA! BLACK ROYALTY IS COMING OH SO THAT MEANS I HAVE A CHANCE TO MEET THEM."

"Yeah Nunnally." Prince Schneizel leaned into Suzaku's ear while Nunnally was screaming about getting to see their live performance.

"Good Luck Su~za~ku"Whispered the smirking prince.

"Onii-san SoYouMeanThatTheyAreActuallyComing." Nunnally exclaimed with bright shinning eyes.

"Woah now hold your horses and slow down a bit. Yes they coming and are very important guest. So Suzaku has a very important job okay."

Suzaku nodded. _This will be fun_ . He had the perfect opportunity to find out why the lyrics were so familiar.

* * *

Woah! That was a lot of hard work. I hope you liked it. I know there is a lot of OOC going on so I'm very sorry. *Bows 90 degress*

I know this story I have adopted will not compare to the original so I am very sorry if I have ruined it in anyway.

Please review and Check out my poll on my profile.


	2. Author Note

_**Hi this is AllenWalkerXTrainHeartnet**_

_**I am so very sorry!**___

First of all this will only take up a couple of minutes of your life and sorry but this is not an **update.**  
I just want to say that I will update even later than I normally do for my stories. I know this is very unfair  
but I have just started school and my homework is even more than I did last year thus I am as busy as a bee.

So this note is just to tell that I am going to **update very late** from now on.  
Once again I **sincerely apologise**. But I am very happy if anyone wants to talk me anyway.  
I'll try my best to write a little bit of a chapter every weekend but I cannot promise you.

Thank you so much from your _**very apologetic and shy author**_

_**AllenWalkerXTrainHeartnet**_


	3. Chapter 2 Kuro

Hi um...sorry I put this here but please know that I do not own this plot and it's actually adopted from the most amazing and kind **_SunShineProject_** who I really have to thank. Um the _words like this _are thoughts and well if there are any mistakes please tell me. Oh and Please review. Thank you!

_**Thank you so much SunShineProject without you this story wouldn't be as good as it would have turned out all by myself.**_

* * *

A certain singer was lying down on a soft fluffy bed. The concerts always made him feel tired. He couldn't understand why the crowds loved his songs.  
At first he wrote them and sang just for good fun. Before he even knew it, he was famous and had fans shouting his name,following him,taking photos and asking for autographs...was he really that good?Not even the other members had as many fans as he did.

**"Kuro!Kuro!Kuro!"** He could still hear his fans screams of his name echoing in his head.

Kuro looked around the room. He was at his friend's house,like always. His friend's house was pretty big. In fact his whole property was very large. In the middle of the land stands the main part of the house, that was two storeys high. At the four corners of his house was four towering towers that his friend used for who knows what. The main part of the house was made of wood and the towers were made of bricks. The black roof and the white walls of the house were simple but beautiful. He was currently taking a nap on his friend's bed. It was one of the nicest beds he ever slept on.

"Lelouch you better not be sleeping on my bed. I may be your friend and manager but I swear I'll kill you it you dare sleep on it,"  
he heard his friend/manager's voice. Kuro mumbled something about stealing his bed and replied.

"Of course I will not sleep on Takashi-sama's, excuse me I mean my dear King's bed."Lelouch replied mockingly.A tall boy in his teenage years with straight brown hair and yellowish brown eyes, wearing a pain blue t-shirt and white trousers walked in. Takashi glared at his friend. He hated when people called him 'King'.If looks could kill Lelouch would not even be sitting on his bed so casually. In fact he wouldn't have even been able to form their band. Lelouch stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I don't get you hate being called 'King'. If you hate it so much why did you tell everyone to call you 'King'?"

"Why did you tell everyone to call you 'Kuro'?"

"I have my reasons my 'King'."Lelouch reached for a bottle of water in the fridge.

"And so do I,"responded his manager."By the way 'Kuro'."

"Huh!What is it?"

"Don't forget about the concert at the Grand Royal Meeting don't be late again."

"How could I?"The raven haired man was telling the truth. He was going to have to face his precious little sister and his former best friend who thinks he's dead. Lelouch took the bottle, opened it and took a sip.

"Which one?"

"Which one what?"

"Which song are you going to sing Kuro?"

"Ah!About that I'm planning on singing the new song we just finished,"replied Lelouch.

He really wanted to perform one of his best songs ever but then also wanted his precious ones to be one of the first ones to hear his new song.

_Nunnally most likely listens to my songs so it shouldn't be too bad. I've been that her Highness is actually a big fan of us from Schneizel . And there were also many rumours about her buying every single merchandise from the our band. I wouldn't be surprised if the rumours were true . __It shouldn't be a problem._

"Hey!"

Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to his friend who was faintly grinning.

"So when should we start rehearsing?"

"Hmm...how about tomorrow in the band room, your house, from 6am - 10pm. Your band room is the nicest out of all of ours.?"

Takashi's faint grin turned into a deep frown."

**Tomorrow** at **my house** and for **16 hours**! first of all Lelouch do you even have **my permission to use my house to practice.**"

"...No but you couldn't possibly turn me down especially in this **crucial time** when **WE** have to **perform** to **Her Highness**. If we mess up we could lose our reputation."

Of course that wasn't the real reason. Lelouch just said that so he didn't have to say "I love my little sister so much! I want to give her the best performance ever."

Takashi sighed. "Ok ok you win. But is it really necessary to practice for **16 Hours**!"Takashi was literally screaming the '16 hours.'

"Yes. Don't worry we'll take breaks every hour or so we'll be fine,"Lelouch said casually.

"That's just like you Lelouch...but seriously come on Lelouch, tomorrow and 16 hours."Whined Takashi.

Lelouch ignored Takashi's complaints.

"Tell Coco,Ryu,Shinn and Ruka."

Takashi gave in. There was nothing that was going to change Lelouch's mind. "Yes yes your highness."Takashi said grumpily.

"Urgh...stop calling me that...I'm now Kuro the lead singer of the famous band "Black Royalty!"I cut all ties with the royal family."

"Sorry sorry Lelouch. Forgive me please." Takashi said while doing his puppy eyes.

_Geez note to self. Don't go to that touchy subject again. _Lelouch was currently glaring daggers at him. _Otherwise I might die young_ Takashi looked at Lelouch again who was emitting a deathly aura around him_ ...or possibly meet the devil's reincarnation._

Lelouch's dagger eyes soften a little at a time as Takashi's puppy eyes grew stronger and stronger. Lelouch's eye started twitching. One of his most recent weaknesses discovered by Takashi was his puppy eyes. They always reminded him of sweet Nunnally who did that all the time before their mother was killed.

"...Your forgiven."

Takashi stopped his puppy eyes and Leouch stopped his deathly aura who was starting to suffocate Takashi.

"But seriously is it only me or is our band made up of people with weird past?"

"Maybe."

* * *

_**Her Highness Nunnally's Private tailor room**_

"Suzaku you look very nice in that suit,"complemented her Highness.

"Thank you Your Highness."Answered Suzaku.

"You sure look nervous,"said Nunnally,smirking.

"Of course. I'm going to entertain a **_whole band _**that your Highness loves the most." Suzaku couldn't help but get nervous but still quite excited. "Why am I going to entertain the whole band and not just one person Your Highness?"

"Oh my!Did Schneizel onii-sama say the whole band?He only meant the singer of the whole band."

"What!But he said I would be entertaining the **_Whole_**** band!** "

"Um...I think he meant one person from the band."

"Urgh...so excuse me but do you know who am I entertaining Your Highness?"

"If I remember correctly Schneizel onii-sama said you'd be entertaining the lead singer 'Kuro'."

"What! The lead singer."

"Yes."Nunnally smiled cheerfully. "Good for you Suzaku. Your so please introduce him to me.I love him so much I really want to meet him."Nunnally begged him with her adorable innocent puppy eyes.

"I'll see what I can do. It really depends on Kuro. Also thanks for telling me that I going to entertain just the lead singer. It would have been a disaster if you didn't tell me.I feel a bit more relieved to entertain one person rather than the _**whole band.**_ So what about the other members?"

"Schneizel onii-sama said that they have the're own attendants your very much welcome so...promise me you'll introduce me to Kuro."

_I have their own attendants. What are you planning Schneizel?_ "I'll try let you meet Kuro, Your Highness."

"Thanks Suzaku."

* * *

_Tomorrows the big day. _The brunette made a mental note to do more research on 'Kuro' the so called person he was going to have to entertain. Suzaku was resting in Zero's room. He walked to his desk and pulled out his laptop out of his bag.

_Lets see...Her Highness has already told me__ he has dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. From what Her Highness told me his personality is pretty similar to **Lelouch** and judging by this photo his figure is too similar to **Lelouch **...could it be that...no it couldn't. I-I killed him. He's gone._

Suzaku looked the photo again.

_ Geez maybe this 'Kuro' is famous because of his looks. I mean he is really pretty for a man. Then again I don't really know since I only listened to one of his songs._

* * *

_**6:15 am**  
_

**Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!**

"Shut up."Groaned a tired and cranky Suzaku.

Suzaku never liked waking up early let alone the morning. He loved to snuggle in his warm soft bed. But thanks to the training in the military he got use to waking up early but that didn't mean he liked it or his crankiness disappeared. If someone accidentally woke him in the middle of the night the poor guy wouldn't be in the military for a month or 2. Suzaku slipped out of bed and looked at his adorable Kitty Calender. He checked the date. He froze as he saw the date. Suzaku started rubbing his eyes hoping what he saw wasn't true. The so called Hero started to tremble a little. "**_Why?Why is the meeting_**_** today?**"_ Suzaku hit the wall with his fist. Hard. He created a large dent in the middle of his creamy white walls. Tears threatened to fall. _**"T-they did this on**_** purpose!"** Guilt and sadness started to resurface. Anger was slowly building up._** "On his d-death anniversary."**_

This was way too low. It's low even for them. Planning on visiting his grave and have a joyful time with Nunnally and all of his friend. Laughing and crying and eating at his grave.

_No one understood him. He was a prodigy. He was cunning and was full of twisted kindness. But nevertheless kindness that brought peace to the world. He was too kind. Far too kind._

He finally understood his thinking and feelings after a few months of constant thinking.A genius. A pure genuine genius. Suzaku could only wish he understood his thinking earlier and maybe then...maybe they could have thought of another plan and he would still be alive. The weight of the guilt was unbearable. Pure torture. It was torture that he had only realized his feelings after his very own sword pierced _**Lelouch's** _abdomen, killing the world's greatest dictator.

Suzaku started changing while mumbling a couple of curses towards the royalty and the other twisted people who planned the meeting to be on _**His **_death anniversary. On _**his **_death anniversary and he had to entertain a singer. How cruel could they get.


End file.
